


Astraphobia

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, conquers her fear of thunderstorms with some help from Nicolas and Worick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> So we're two episodes in and Gangsta has ruined my life. This takes place pre-episode 1, any other details are not important. We're all here for the silly, fangirl indulgent porn. 
> 
> Dedicated to the person who got me into this series and lets me scream about it with her on the regular. [heart eyes emoji] [poo emoji]

“Worick?”

You peek into his bedroom at his sleeping form, barely contained by the thin sheet he’s tangled in. His hair has come loose from it’s usual ponytail; it’s fanned over his face in such a way that makes your fingers twitch, makes you want to run your hands through it.

A sharp crack of lightning illuminates the whole apartment, and a soft whine rises in the back of your throat in response. You’ve never been able to sleep well during thunderstorms; it’s a childhood fear that never truly went away. Thankfully, this time it happened on a night at Nic and Worick’s.

“Worick…” You whisper a little louder this time, hand tugging absently at the hem of the t-shirt Nic had lent you for pyjamas. It falls halfway to your knees but clings to the curves of your chest and hips, making it look a little indecent. Possibly intentional on Nic’s part.

He finally stirs with a mumble, reaching over and turning on the lamp perched on his bedside table. He squeezes his good eye shut, adjusting to the light, before opening it again and seeing you, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips.

“Is everything alright?” He asks, voice rough from sleep as he props his head up on his hand, eye shining with amusement. Like he already knows what you’re going to ask.

“I’m…” It sounds stupid before you even say it. “I’m scared. Can I sleep with you?” Your voice sounds tiny, and you can’t help but feel like you’re 6 years old again.

“Of course!” Worick chuckles, his smile growing as he beckons you closer with one large hand. “You don’t need an excuse to sleep with me, you know…”

Your cheeks heat up as you hurry into the room, climbing into bed and settling back against his chest. Heat is radiating off of his body and you can feel it through the thin material of your shirt. It finally dawns on you just how little he’s wearing now that you’re pressed together—just a pair of black boxer shorts that look like he borrowed them from a Ken doll. He wraps an arm around your waist, pulling back until your bodies are flush with each other.

“Is that better, darling?” He murmurs into your ear, making your heart rate spike. You squeeze your thighs together and nod, curling your fingers loosely around his forearm and feeling the soft hair brush against your palm. Thunder rumbles loudly in the distance, closer than it was before, and you squeeze your eyes shut with a whimper.

Worick makes a soothing noise against the shell of your ear, open palm stroking your stomach absently. The sound subsides quickly and you loosen your grip on his arm, sighing softly in relief.

“I’m sorry, Worick. You must think this is silly…”

He gives your stomach a gentle squeeze.

“Not at all. Everyone has something they’re afraid of.” He pauses, and you can feel his lips stretch into a smile. “But you know what always helps?” His hand slides lower, disappearing under the hem of your shirt. His calloused fingertips trace absent patterns on your stomach, making you shiver. 

“A good distraction.”He nips your earlobe, fingers trailing upward and brushing the undersides of your breasts teasingly. You inhale shakily, arching encouragingly into his touch. Worick lets out a pleased noise and closes his hand around one of your tits, kneading it slowly and savouring the way your back arches against him, wanting more of his touch.

His thumb brushes against your nipple, making you gasp softly. He chuckles a little, the sound low and dark.

“You’re so sensitive,” He murmurs admiringly, rubbing the pink nub of flesh in slow circles until it’s gone hard under his touch. The grip you had on his forearm has tightened considerably, nails pressing slightly into his skin. You press your face slightly into the pillow, muffling a whimper.

Worick’s fingers roll and pinch the hard nub of flesh between his fingers, moving to the other and repeating the action until you’re breathless and writhing under his touch.

“Could you come just from this…?” He asks thoughtfully, brushing his lips against the side of your neck.

“I d-don’t know…I haven’t…” You breathe, not even finishing the sentence. It’s absolutely impossible to think about anything but his hands and his mouth and his hardening cock pressed against the small of your back.

“That sounds like a challenge~” Worick purrs, pulling his hand away from your chest. You let out a small sound of loss before he sits up and eases you into your back, gazing at you hungrily as he pushes your shirt up enough to expose your chest. He drags his tongue over the pink nub of flesh, drawing a mewl from your throat before he closes his mouth around it, sucking languidly. Your hands slide into his hair, gripping it slightly as you feel his stubble scrape against your skin.

“Nn…” You arch into the warmth of his mouth, the heat coiling in your stomach as one of his hands closes around your other breast, fingers tugging the nub of flesh into hardness as his mouth works mercilessly on its twin. You can feel yourself getting close when Worick pulls his mouth away with a faint trail of saliva, eye flickering up towards your flushed face.

“Let’s see…” One of his hands dips between your legs, rubbing the wet spot on your panties. His fingers brush your clit through the damp material and you could almost cry.

“Worick, please…” You whimper, hips rocking into his touch.

“Please what~?” He asks teasingly, leaning over and capturing your breast in his mouth again before sucking sharply. You cry out and give his hair a tug, feeling him groan against your skin. It seems to spur him on even more, scraping his teeth against it and making your toes curl.

“Please, wanna come, Worick, please…”

He smiles against your skin, slipping his hand into your panties. His fingers find your clit with unsurprising speed, rubbing it in tight little circles as he bites down gently on the nub of flesh, and you come with a moan so loud you’re thankful Nic can’t hear. He presses down hard on your clit with the pads of his fingers as you ride out your orgasm, tugging so hard on his hair that it has to hurt.

Worick practically beams as he takes in his handiwork. He leans forward and kisses you languidly; you return the kiss as best you can despite being breathless, tasting tobacco and toothpaste on his tongue. You can feel him palming himself through his boxers as he kisses you, making a quiet noise of want against your lips. You break the kiss with a pant for breath, smiling against his mouth as you reach down to tug his boxers down over his hips.

“Sit back,” You breathe. He happily complies, settling back against the headboard and watching you with a lazy smile. Your fingers stroke the soft trail of hair below his navel before curling around the base of his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before dragging your tongue over tip. Collecting the precum on your tongue, you swallow it with a soft noise, glancing up at Worick. He hums in pleasure, biting down slightly on his full lower lip as you wrap your lips around his cock, sliding your mouth down his length. His hands slide through your hair, pushing it away from your face so he has a better view.

“That feels so good, honey. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth…” He murmurs thickly, groaning low in his throat as your tongue rubs against a sweet spot beneath the head. You groan softly around his cock, the sensation making his grip on your hair tighten. His broad chest is beginning to rise and fall rapidly, and you’re about to close your eyes when you notice the living room light flicker on out of the corner of your eye. By the time you sit up, Nic is already standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest.

 **“Without me?”** He signs with a frown. Worick shows no sign of moving, looking at his friend with an innocent smile. Never mind the fact you’ve still got your hand wrapped around his cock.

“Our girl was afraid of the thunderstorm,” He explains, in a tone that suggests he’s talking about the weather. “One thing led to another…”

Nic rolls his eyes so hard they look like they’re about to fall out.

“Sorry, Nic…” You apologize, making sure he can see your lips clearly.

He sighs a little but knows an opportunity when he sees it. He crosses the room with a definite air of authority, settling behind you on the bed.

“Hands and knees,” He grates out, voice like sandpaper, and you know better than to deny Nic anything. You shift into position and Worick rocks his hips encouragingly for you to continue. Nic hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties, tugging them off and tossing them onto the floor. A low growl rises in the back of his throat as he rubs your pussy slowly with thick fingers, realizing how wet you are. His hand rises and comes down hard on your ass with a punishing smack, making you whimper.

When you look back over your shoulder at him, he gazes at you steadily. His expression says it all: _not without me._

You swallow thickly and nod, rocking back into his touch as you lean down and take Worick’s length into your mouth. He tips his head back with a groan, carding his fingers through your hair once again.

Nic buries his face in your pussy, making you moan around Worick’s cock as his tongue traces along your folds, lapping up your juices like a starving man. You hollow your cheeks, head bobbing in smooth strokes as you try and stay focused. Nic’s doing things with his mouth that are making your head spin, and when you feel him slide a finger inside of you and crooks it just so, it’s almost impossible to keep from falling apart.

“Just like that…ah…” Worick groans your name, thrusting his hips upward into your mouth, careful not to hurt you. His voice distracts you so much that you’re almost unaware of Nic’s mouth moving upwards, his tongue stroking flat over the puckered ring of muscle. You gasp, pulling your mouth away from Worick’s cock, feeling something that falls between alarm and arousal.

“N-Nic!” You exclaim, squeezing your eyes shut as he continues fingering you, fingers curling and hitting that same sweet spot again. You’re fairly certain he’s trying to distract you from the location of his mouth, and damn if it’s not working. Worick looks over at his partner, grinning crookedly.

“Nic’s such a pervert, isn’t he?” He teases, curling his hand around the one you have wrapped around his cock, helping you stroke him slowly. Nic’s eyes flicker upward for a moment, narrowing, but it doesn’t throw him off. His tongue laves back and forth at the same pace as his fingers slide in and out of you. He’s added a second, letting his thumb brush your clit every few strokes.

“Ah…fuck, Nic…” You’re rocking your hips back against Nic without any reluctance at this point, surprising even yourself with how okay you are with something that was basically off limits until now.

Nic pushes his tongue inside of you with a low growl, drawing a sharp cry from you before he withdraws his fingers slowly. His tongue pumps in and out of you experimentally, one of his hands stroking your back until Worick shifts from his position at the head of the bed.

“Mm, you want to feel something a little bigger?” He asks, tipping your chin up with his fingers until your eyes meet. You nod, stiffening a little as Nic pulls his mouth away, signing something to Worick that you can’t see. Worick nods, winking at Nic before turning his gaze back to you, focused and warm.

“Nic wants your pussy first. Wants you on top. Then I’ll finish you off. Is that alright with you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, it’s alright,” You laugh a little breathlessly, tugging the t-shirt over your head and tossing on the end of the bed while Nic pushes off his pants and boxers, settling back against the headboard where Worick had been sitting. He beckons you with a finger and you crawl forward, straddling his lap and positioning yourself over his cock.

His dark eyes are hyper focused on you, jaw clenched in anticipation. You lower yourself slowly down on his cock with a soft moan, and the sound that comes out of Nic can only be described as animalistic. You balance yourself with your palms against his chest and begin rocking your hips, bowing your head a little as you find your rhythm.

Nic grabs your ass hard with both hands and squeezes hard to the point of bruising, panting raggedly as you move your hips in earnest. Although you’re the one on top, he’s clearly the one in control, moving your hips and dictating how fast and hard this is going to be. Before long he’s pounding up into you, the sound of skin on skin filling the room along with the noises coming out of the both of you. Nic is never as vocal as he is during sex, full of growls and noises that surprise you every time.

You feel him tensing and suddenly one of his hands reaches up, curling around your jaw and tipping your head forward so he can focus on your face. His eyes are locked on yours with an intensity that’s almost frightening.

“Rrgh, _yes_ ….” He groans thickly, pressing his nails into your skin at he comes, movement of his hips stuttering as you feel him fill you, warm and sticky. You moan softly as you feel him finish, and he pulls you in for a deep kiss with the hand still cupping your jaw. Nic doesn’t kiss like Worick; he kisses hard. Like it’s going to be the last time. They take your breath away.

“My turn~” Worick calls, wrapping an arm around you and lifting you easily off of Nic’s lap. Nic makes a noise that sounds a little resentful but consents, content to lean back and watch.

You’re eased onto your back and Worick settles his large frame between your legs, holding himself up with one arm as the other hand rubs his cock against your entrance, coating it in a mixture of Nic’s and your fluids. You squirm as he slides his cock inside you, painfully slow, whimpering as you adjust to his size.

“That’s it…” Worick breathes, burying himself completely inside of you and holding still, letting the sensation last. It feels like forever but it’s only a few moments until he starts moving his hips, pulling almost all the way out before sliding into you again. It’s the most exquisite kind of torture.

You reach up, pushing his pale hair away from his face as you rock your hips to meet his, watching his face contorted in pleasure. Worick looks the most beautiful like this, and although you know you’re one of many people that have experienced it, it still makes you feel oddly special.

He reaches down and hooks your leg beneath your knee, lifting and draping it over his shoulder for a different angle. The time that passes next is a blur—Worick knows exactly where to touch you, how fast to go, how deep—until you’re a moaning, shaking mess beneath him. He groans thickly, slamming his hips quickly— hard —against yours. His thumb is rubbing your clit firmly, and the combination of his hands and his cock makes something snap inside you like a rubber band until you’re coming with a ragged moan, nails dragging over the pale skin of his back.

He leans forward and buries his face into your neck, finishing moments after you with a loud grunt against your damp skin. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close, the sound of your panting blending together. His hair hangs in front of his face, tickling your shoulders, and you tuck it behind his ears helpfully.

“You - are - wonderful,” He murmurs, sounding almost drunk as he peppers your face with kisses, stubble scratching against your skin. He pulls out of you, standing and stretching with a satisfied smile before going to get a cigarette from his jacket.

Nic takes his opportunity to pounce, sliding next to you in bed and wrapping a deceptively strong arm around you. You turn your head to look at him with a smile, reaching up to brush some dark hair from his forehead while he tugs the blankets over the both of you.

“I think the storm is over,” You tell him slowly and he nods in agreement, mouthing ‘we cured you’ before resting his head directly on your chest. Worick’s return is announced with a loud whine as he sees Nic wrapped snugly around you.

 **“There’s no room for you.”** Nic signs before pulling you closer, peering over at his friend like a cat who’s unwilling to give up his spot in the sun. Worick wails your name loudly in response. Nic squeezes you tighter and you wonder if it’s time for Benriya to invest in a bigger bed.


End file.
